


Same Old Life

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: She’s a coffee shop employee, tired of the same old and tired of the boring life she’s leading. Her father was a cop of all things, and why was she stuck in this same boring 9-5 job that paid shit?He’s the devil. He’s tired of his job as the ruler of Hell. He’s sick of the same old boring routines. A vacation? He’d jump at the chance for one, and jump he did.Can one encounter change their boring lives?





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe’s head was full of possibilities. Possible places to see and to travel. Take her seven year old daughter to, maybe Beatrice wouldn’t end up in the same boring lifestyle that her mother had fallen into.   
The coffee shop wasn’t that boring, but Chloe only said that because she knew it was boring, and when people asked her if it was boring, she had to act like it wasn’t, but Chloe found it was easy and simple, and she liked easy and simple. No complications, nothing to worry about except running out of coffee, which wasn’t the end of the world. (To the teenagers however it was. They always acted dramatic and as if Chloe herself clawed their eyes out.) it was easy work, but Chloe was tired. Half the time she felt as if she needed to drag herself out of bed in the morning. But she needed the money, she needed to keep a roof over her head, over her daughter’s head, for food, and necessities. But that didn’t mean that Chloe was happy. She was far from happy. This job was anything but special. If she quit, they’d hire someone on the spot to take her place. She was just another boring person, working a job that she needed, with nothing going on. Nothing that she would be remembered for. But at the same time, Chloe just liked the steady life.   
Standing in the coffee shop, her eyes kept trailing over towards the clock, watching the hands slowly move as time ticked on. Chloe let out a puff of air, blowing some hair out of her face as she stood up straight. It was just another day.   
-  
It was just another day, Lucifer thought as he landed on the beach. Los Angeles was the only place Lucifer could think of to go on his little vacation away from Hell. Adjusting the collar on his dark blue suit, furling his wings, he strolled up the beach towards land, feeling the hard ground under his feet as he left the sand behind.   
LA was the one place you could go to reinvent yourself. And that’s exactly what Lucifer wanted to do. Maybe he’d stay longer than he had before. Hell was just that, Hell. The same old boring every single day. Torture, after torture, inflicting pain. It was his job since the beginning of time basically. Rebelling against dear old Dad, said Dad banning him from Heaven and sending him to rule over Hell, forbidden to ever return to Heaven. Lucifer didn’t mind, Heaven was even more boring than Hell. Listening to sound of cars honking, humans laughing, talking, enjoying their life, Lucifer smiles to himself. This was going to be fun, he just knew it.   
Leaving Hell was a decision Lucifer knew he wouldn’t regret. Seeing the same faces of demons every day was bothersome. While he didn’t mind that they served him, he was ready to start a new chapter, as they say. His dark hair slipped into his face and he rose a hand to brush it back. Hell was Hot, but it seemed as if LA was topping the heats of Hell on this day. Lucifer of course was used to the heat by now, after spending eons after eons in the hottest place known to celestials, the heat in Hell was much different then being on Earth and dealing with the sun’s rays beating down onto his skin.   
“Bloody Hell..” Lucifer shook his head, deciding to duck into a building. Humans weren’t always the smartest- the ones he’s visited in the past always made the dumbest decisions, but at least they were becoming more and more advanced. Air conditioning was a great invention. He wished someone could send their creators to Hell to cool it down.   
“The wonders of human technology.” Lucifer said with a chuckle as he stood in the doorway, his eyes drifting over the tiny humans bent over the cellphones and laptops- yet more technology made by the humans to dumb themselves down further and further.   
“Are you an alien or something?” A woman asked from behind the counter, her eyebrow raised in question.   
“Or something.” Lucifer smirked and approached her. “Tell me,” he leaned forward, looking down at the name tag on her shirt, “Chloe, what is it you desire? Do you really want to work here?”  
The woman, Chloe, stared at him, and now both eyebrows raised. “What do I desire? Why would I tell you, a weirdo stranger, anything about me?” She shook her head. “Air conditioning is for customers. So buy something, or continue on your way.”  
Lucifer straightened and stared at her. Odd. No one had ever been able to resist telling him their deepest, darkest desires before. Only this woman who was staring at him with a peculiar look on her face.   
“Very well. One cake pop.” He handed her a five dollar bill. “Keep the change.” He winked, taking the cake pop from her, sticking it in his mouth. He stared at Chloe, who’s back was to him as she made a weird looking flavored drink. Was she an angel, sent by his dad to watch over him? To send him back to Hell? He shook his head. No one was going to make him return to Hell. He smirked, and turned towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the strange man who asked about her desires left, Chloe couldn’t help but watch as he walked down the street.   
“Chlo! Watch what you’re doing!” Her manager yelled, as Chloe accidentally overfilled the cup of coffee. “Sorry,” she apologized, setting the cup and the pot down. What was going on today?   
After her shift was done, she clocked out, and headed towards her car. The silence in the back alley swarmed into Chloe’s head, the only sound she could hear was from the sound of her own shoes against the hard pavement. It wasn’t that late, the shop closed at 4 typically and Chloe left at 5, after cleaning and closing up for the day.   
She pressed down on her unlock button on her keys, hearing the distinct sound of her car’s beep as it became unlocked.   
“Finally...” she said quietly, as she started to open her car door, but was met with a cold object pressed to the back of her head.   
“Don’t move.” A voice said, and Chloe could hear the sound of him cocking his gun. Chloe swallowed as she let the keys drop out of her hands, her eyes slowly widening as fear coursed through her body.   
“Slowly move away from the car and give me your purse.”  
“Please, I have a daughter, please don’t-“  
“Don’t talk!” The man said, pressing the gun harder against Chloe’s head. Her heart was racing, but what other choice did she have? Chloe swallowed and slowly backed away from her car. This wasn’t a fight she was going to win, and she didn’t want to leave her child motherless.   
Chloe’s back was still to the man, but she turned quickly when she heard him scream, and drop the gun, and ran away.   
“What-“ Chloe stammered.   
“Oh well, I guess I frightened him.” A voice said, as if appearing from nowhere. Chloe recognized the voice, it was the man from earlier.   
“Thank you.” Chloe said quietly as she straightened her blazer, letting out a shaky breath. “You saved my life.”  
“Oh well, you’re welcome I suppose.” Lucifer adjusted his jacket. “I’m not quite done with you, yet.”  
Chloe arched her eyebrow. “Are you going to kill me?”  
He laughed, shaking his head. “No, I can’t kill humans. Goes against dear old Dad’s rules.”  
Chloe stares at him, shaking her head as she hears the words leave his lips. “So you’re not an alien, then what are you? And why do you keep saying ‘humans’ as if you’re not one?” She asked, bending down to pick up her keys.   
“Because I’m not a human. I’m the devil.” He scoffed, looking at Chloe as if she had insulted him.   
“The Devil. Okay.” Chloe laughed. “That makes sense. Okay, sure. And I’m a dog.”  
“Come now, you don’t believe me? A shame. Nobody does.” The man grins, and Chloe found herself smiling back. “Okay, mr. Devil, what’s your name?”  
“Oh do forgive me,” he blinked. “I haven’t introduced myself yet? Pity. Lucifer Morningstar.”  
“Really taking this whole Devil thing to the next level, huh?” Chloe smirked, looking up at him. Damn, he certainly was tall.  
“That’s the name I was given when I was cast out of Heaven.” Lucifer explained.   
Chloe simply nodded, “M’kay.” She laughs. “Well, thank you again for saving me.” Her hand moves to open her door.   
She could feel his eyes on her as the door opened and she climbed inside.   
“Who are you?” He asked.   
“Well, you know my name, saw it on my name tag, remember?” Chloe answered, rolling down her window as she started the car.   
“Yes,” he stood next to the window and crouched down to stare at her. “But why aren’t you affected by me?”  
“Affected by you?” Chloe laughed. “Have a good day, Lucifer.” She rolled her window up, and began to drive away. She looked out her rear view mirror to see if he was still there, but he was gone.   
-  
“This place will do wonderfully, don’t you think so, Mazikeen?” Lucifer said with a bounce in his step as he ascended the stairs inside the ginormous club. ‘Lucifer Morningstar, night club owner’ had a nice ring to it, Lucifer thought to himself as he grinned across at Mazikeen, his most trusted demon from Hell. She stared at Lucifer with a look that could kill. “How long do you plan on staying here, Lucifer? I thought you were just taking a vacation, not buying an entire nightclub and an entire penthouse along with it.”   
“Don’t I deserve the best?” Lucifer plopped down onto the couch. “Besides, I’ve discovered a human who doesn’t fall for my charms. She’s different. And I want to know if my Father sent her to send me back to Hell.”  
“Your father?” Mazikeen laughed as she poured them both a drink, handing the shot glass to Lucifer who took it, downing the whiskey with ease. “I doubt it. Your father’s the one who kicked you out of Heaven, remember? Doubt he’d care.”  
Lucifer sat down his glass and stared at Mazikeen. “You’re probably right Maze. My father doesn’t care.” He stood up. “You know what would look good in here?” He straightened. “A piano. Buy one.” He smirked, heading towards the elevator.   
“And where are you going?” Maze called after him.   
“Going to investigate this Chloe person.” He grinned. “Can I torture the truth out of her?” Maze said with a sneer, gripping the knives in her hand tightly. “I’ve never tortured a living human....” she trailed off, spinning her knives around in her hands.   
“Not quite yet Maze.” Lucifer chuckled, as the elevator doors closed. No, Lucifer thought to himself, he wanted to see who this Chloe truly was. And if she was sent to bring him back to Hell, he’d deal with her himself.   
-  
Chloe arrived home about thirty minutes later. La traffic was always insane, especially around rush hour when she would always get off work.   
“Mommy!” Chloe heard as she walked in the door, and was greeted by a hug as she crouched down. “Hi monkey.” Chloe whispered, hugging her extra tightly as the thought that she almost could’ve died and lost everything she held dear.   
“Trixie ate all of her dinner.” Linda said quietly as he stood in the doorway.   
“Thank you, for watching her, Linda. I know your schedule is always booked, but I appreciate you watching Trixie.” Chloe smiled gratefully at her friend. Linda was a part time therapist and a part time babysitter, but a whole time friend.   
“Of course. You got yourself a good kid, Chloe.” Linda smiled widely at Chloe, who smiled back.   
Chloe showed Linda out, and then sat down on her couch with her daughter.   
“How was your day, monkey?” Chloe asked, feeling Trixie lay in her arms, letting her fingers gently run through her daughter’s hair. She listened as Trixie talked about drawing with Linda, helping her cook dinner, how they went to the park and played for a bit there.   
“How was your day Mommy?” Trixie sat up and stared up at Chloe who shrugged, staring off into the distance. “It was pretty boring, as always Trix.” She let out a breath. “But...”  
“But what?” Trixie grinned, sitting cross legged on the couch. Chloe laughed, shaking her head as she leaned forward to kiss Trixie’s forehead. “But nothing, monkey. Come on, let’s get you to bed so I can read you that new story we bought, okay?” Chloe started to tickle Trixie who began laughing, running towards her first floor bedroom. Chloe sighed softly, letting her feet touch the ground as she slowly stood, stretching. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare Trixie about almost dying, and she certainly didn’t want to tell her about the strange man who had saved her life. Surely he was just passing through LA and she most likely wouldn’t ever see him again. So instead she plastered a smile onto her face, and ran after her daughter to get her ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for how short the first chapter was!!! I promise I won’t post more short chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I’ve felt like Lucifer in ‘high school poppycock’ I’ve had a brain fart and I’m at a loss with my other stories. So of course, when a new idea pops into my head, I run with it.  
> If you enjoy this, please feel free to let me know so I can continue it!


End file.
